


Morning Headcannons (RFA + Saeran)

by Otome_Miss (Miss_Marvelous)



Series: Mystic Messenger Headcannons [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Otome, mysme - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marvelous/pseuds/Otome_Miss
Summary: Just some cute headcannons revolving around spending the morning with your favorite RFA character!





	Morning Headcannons (RFA + Saeran)

**Author's Note:**

> (For anyone looking for a Family Ties update: The next chapter is coming. I'm sorry I've been away so long. I had some personal stuff come up and it kept me from writing for the last few months.)

Yoosung:

~Even though he’s matured quite a bit since you began your relationship one thing hasn’t changed. Yoosung is the hardest member of the RFA to encourage to get out of bed or let you out of bed for that matter

~“Yoosungie you’re going to be late to the clinic.” “Just five more minutes MC!”

~Sometimes he reminds you of a koala stubbornly clinging to a tree trunk, except instead of a tree- its you he’s clinging to.  
~You don’t mind though

~“Fiiiine, but only five. Then we both really have to get up.”

~He gives you a mischievous smile “I can work with that.”

~Suddenly Yoosung decides to remind you just how much he has matured since you started dating.

~Definitely goes beyond five minutes and you’re both late to work

 

Zen:

~Zen’s schedule as an actor is a bit irregular- so you often wake up before him because of late night rehearsals.

~You hate waking him because he looks like a literal angel sleeping, with his long white hair fanned all around his face.

~He sleeps without a shirt on so you could get lost staring at those abs all day.

~Unfortunately, you do have to make it into work so you have to tear your eyes away

~You wander into the kitchen first to make some breakfast

~Zen leaves you little notes when he knows he might sleep through you leaving for the morning

~“Jagiya, you’re going to have an amazing day.”

~Your cheeks hurt from all the smiling you do after reading the notes

~As your just finishing up scrambling some eggs you feel two strong arms wrap around your waist and feel the warmth of Zen’s chest pressed against your back. He hasn’t pulled his hair back yet and you can feel the silky white strands brushing against your neck as he buries his face in your hair.

~“Aah Hyun, you didn’t have to get up.”

~He loves it when you call his real name and just tightens his arms around you

~His voice is still husky from sleep when he answers

~“What kind of knight doesn’t see his Princess off without a proper farewell?”

 

Jaehee:

~You both open the café together early each morning so there isn’t a lot of time for cuddles or quiet time together.

~We all know Jaehee is a focused worker but she can’t help but keep a close watch on you in the mornings

~You tend to feel sluggish and sick in the mornings making you prone to clumsiness

~But there’s no way you’re going to let your fiancé open the café alone, despite her attempts to get you to take it easy

~“MC, really I can handle this- are you sure you’re feeling up to it?”

~You press your lips lightly against her forehead touched that she worries over you.

~“Jaehee, really I’m fine. I’ve been like this my whole life in the mornings. Besides…there’s no where I’d rather be than with you at the café.”

~Jaehee can’t keep from blushing and she replays your words throughout the morning.

~Later on she will bring you a warm coffee and refuse to accept anything less than you sitting down for a break and drinking it.

~“MC…there’s no where I’d rather be too and no one else I’d want at my side.” She manages to whisper to you while you enjoy the coffee she made especially for you

 

Jumin:

~Jumin Han is an early-riser

~He wakes well before he has to go into the office.

~Before you’d moved in he had used that time exclusively to check business emails, prepare a daily report for his father, and send a list of things he wanted accomplished before he got into the office to Jaehee.

~Now however, he found himself deviating from the routine to watch you sleep.

~He’d discovered early on just how much of a sleepyhead you were- being nearly impossible to wake up.

~He thought you were adorable, especially when he would come back into the bedroom from his morning shower to find your hands had been unconsciously reaching  
for him in your sleep. Since their search was in vain he’d find you clinging to his pillow, your face buried in it the way you would nuzzle against his neck.

~Elizabeth the 3rd developed a habit of climbing into bed with you once Jumin vacated his side of the bed. She would curl up against your middle-section and drift off into an equally deep sleep.

~There was no getting that cat away from you no matter how hard he tried to reclaim his place.

~Instead he would pull a chair near your side of the bed quietly and do his usual routine on his smartphone.

~Just as he was finishing up he’d look up to see you had turned over facing him, eyes just beginning to flutter open.

~He’d run his fingers over your cheek and hair softly and murmur how beautiful you were, just like a sleeping fairytale princess.

~“Morning my love, I’m afraid I must go soon.”

~That would really help you wake up more

~“Oh Jumin, I’m sorry- I planned to wake up earlier than this and see you off properly.”

~He would lean in and press his lips softly against yours, “I’ll take this over any other morning, proper or not.”

~Besides, Jumin is definitely ‘accidentally’ leaving an important paper at home so you have to come to the C&R offices later *wink wonk*

 

Saeyoung:

~If this man wakes up before you he plays DIRTY

~If dirty was defined by an unexpected tickle attack

~Sometimes it surprises you so much that you manage to fly off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

~“Really Saeyoung?”

~He looks at you so innocently, his golden eyes appearing even rounder and bigger because he hasn’t put his glasses on yet

~“MCCCC! You can’t blame me! You just looked so adorable I haaad to…”

~You can’t stay mad at him

~You climb back into bed and mount an attack of your own

~You tackle the red-head and press gentle kisses up and down his neck

~“M-MC…” His voice is wavering and his cheeks burning

~You pull back and smile up at him mischievously

~“You can’t blame me Saeyoung, I just haaaad too…”

~Hearing you steal his phrase from before, he cant help but break out into a goofy grin before pulling you closer towards him and pressing his lips against yours

~You spend your morning wrapped up in Saeyoung’s sheets, trading kisses

Jihyun/V:

~Most mornings you wake up to find Jihyun’s side of the bed empty

~This usually means he’s in his studio working on a painting or editing some photography

~He prefers working quietly in the morning so you don’t interrupt him immediately

~Instead you go to the kitchen and prepare two hot cups of coffee

~You knock on the door to the studio juggling the cups between your hands, trying not to burn yourself

~“MC? You can come in.” His voice calls softly. After being with him for a year now, its easy to pick up on the frustration in his tone. The piece he was working on must not be turning out the way he wanted

~You open the door carefully and smile softly, “Good morning Jihyun. I brought you something.”

~The frustration coloring his expression melts away. “Ah…thank you. You’re timing is perfect, as always.”

~He takes the cup and you set yours aside coming to wrap your arms around him from behind.

~His soft mint hair is still slightly damp from his shower and it tickles at your cheek

~“What’s wrong? It looks beautiful to me.” You ask, observing his work on the canvas in front of him. It’s a beautiful landscape of frozen lake.

~“The coloring just feels wrong…” He trails off, lost in his own painting.

~A comfortable silence settles over the two of you and it’s a minute before you speak again.

~“I know you’ll find a way to make it work the way you want Jihyun. You always do.”

~He couldn’t help but smile at your kind words and he turned towards you, your arms dropping to your sides.

~“I’m fortunate that I have a constant source of inspiration, MC.” Next thing you know he’s leaning in and brushing his lips against yours

~You both spend the rest of the morning searching for Jihyun’s inspiration

 

Saeran:

~As part of Saeran’s recovery plan he started jogging every morning.

~You were determined to join him because you’d be damned if you weren’t going to show him the moral support he’d been missing his whole life- save for his brief time with Saeyoung as children.

~You dreaded running though, being born with two left feet, which meant you were prone to stumbling and even falling on occasion

~Saeran would shake you awake and murmur that you didn’t have to come with him

~You put on your brightest smile and rolled out of bed

~“No way! I’d never miss our morning jog.”

~He shoots you an exasperated look but doesn’t say anything further.

~Once you’re both dressed and ready you start out on your usual route

~Just as you round the corner you trip over your own feet

~Its too late to save yourself and you prepare to meet the hard ground when you feel two arms wrap around you

~Saeran’s holding you a bewildered sigh escaping between his lips, “This is why I suggested you stay home.”

~“I know…I just don’t want you to feel like you’re in this alone. I can’t do a lot to help Saeran but I can be here for you.”

~He smiles and pulls you tighter against him. His body heat soothes the bite of the cold morning air.

~“You’re all I need, Princess.” You know his cheeks are red without looking and its definitely not from the cold.


End file.
